For Camelot
by Checkerz
Summary: Merlin is sent by his mother to the city to live with his uncle and attend the highly prestigious private school, Camelot. To his surprise, the idiot he met in the hallway turned out to be the headmasters son. Yeah, this year would be great. Modern AU.


**For Camelot**

Summary: Merlin is sent to the city to live with his uncle and attend the highly prestigious private school, Camelot. To his surprise, the idiot he met in the hallway turned out to be the headmasters son. Yeah, this year would be great.

* * *

 _Merlin was furious_. One could not believe the piss poor day he had had. It was unbelievable, really. His first day at Camelot and he had already managed to muck it up.

His mother had slaved trying to earn the funds to send him to that fancy school and it only resulted in his expulsion. After nine minutes of being there! How else was

Merlin suppose to know that he was the headmaster's son? So what, he was still a royal prat.

Merlin raced up the stairs to his uncles flat, he needn't bother with the door. The hinges nearly flew off as his eyes burned a deep hue of ember.

 _Stupid prat_.

Stupid Camelot, it's not like he needed a higher education. He could do just fine on his own! The raven haired boy dropped his bag on the kitchen table and marched

through the living room. The entire household seemed to respond to the magic burning hot underneath his skin.

His uncle must of heard the door slam, along with the rest of Britain.

"Merlin? Is that you? What are you doing back from school already? Merlin?"

He made a beeline for the guest bed room, he was stopped as Gaius came out of his study, "Merlin! What in Heavens sake are you doing back so early? School

doesn't let out til 5 hours from now!"

The teenager paused, his back turned from Gaius. Shoulders taunt, he avoided his gaze as the older man noticed the tears brimming at the surface.

"What on earth happened Merlin?"

Merlin finally turned, his heart flying out of his chest, the lights in the flat flickering, "I'll tell what happened! It was that giant prat! They're all prats at Camelot, I'm

never going back!"

Gaius looked taken aback for a moment, "Who are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous, you came all this way, and you've only attended for one day Merlin, I'm

sure things will get better-"

"No they won't!" Merlin felt his face get hot as his fist clenched, fighting against the tears, "I've been expelled."

 _"You what?"_

"It just happened! You should have seen it Gaius, they were all just standing around at him laughing, torturing him endlessly. I couldn't stand by and do nothing!"

His uncle grew very still, "Did you use magic? Did anyone see you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Merlin! You were sent here for a reason! It was part of our agreement between me and your mother. I let you stay here, attend this private

school and you only use magic at home, supervised, with great restriction."

The telly in the living room popped with a burst of electricity, the knives in the kitchen wobbled furiously.

"I don't care, I really don't! I never asked to come here, I never wanted to go to Camelot, it was your and Mum's idea, I never-"

"Your mother's trying to help you Merlin, I'm trying to help-"

" _I never asked for anyone's help!"_

Furniture started moving across the floor. Knives stuck into the floor board.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, he yelled, " _It was the headmasters son!_ He was bullying that poor kid and no one would save him! Yes, I hit him, and I would do it again

gladly. I just don't see where you get off, ordering me around telling me not to use magic!"

If he had spit on his uncle it would have probably resulted in the same look he was giving him now, "Uther's son? Merlin, I understand you were trying to do what you

thought was right, but you can't go around attacking anyone you have a problem with. And while you're staying in my flat, under my care, you will do what I tell you."

The boy replied darkly, "I could have turned him into a toad, but I didn't."

"Magic is illegal here and forbidden completely at that school could get yourself into serious trouble if you're not careful."

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me, I knew this would happen-"

"Merlin, Uther is a old dear friend of mine, you would do well to apologize to him and his son."

All the lights exploded then, and the young warlock screamed, "I will never apologize, _never!_ If I can't use magic then what's the point? I might as well be dead!"

The teenager spun around towards his bedroom, as Gaius followed the magical temper tantrum in its wake, "Wha-don't be so dramatic, Merlin. _Merlin!"_

Merlin threw his hand out, causing furniture to slide in front of Gaius as the two flew down the hallway. The older man reached the boy's room who turned around to

face him, his eyes a dark blue of adolescent fury.

"Merlin! I am commanding you to stop it this instance-"

The raven haired boy's hand reached out, the door magically slamming shut two inches from Gaius's face.

Everything on the flat stopped moving and fell to the floor.

Gaius exhaled and looked up at the ceiling, "Your son will be the death of me, Hunith."

* * *

Unbelievable.

Un- _bloody_ -believable.

He sided with that prat over him? His own nephew! Merlin was glad he was expelled, better to be sent packing now before he actually decided he liked it there. Before

he was actually disappointed, he flopped down on his bed.

Merlin pulled out his phone, his fingers furiously typing against the keyboard, stupid prat. Stupid ass, who did think he was?

The headmaster's son.

He stopped typing for a second, he actually liked him for a split moment. Arthur Pendragon. That was before he met him in the hallway, making this poor boy carry

his books, only to repeatedly kick him down with his boot.

Merlin felt his anger rise again, he went back to his typing, quickly informing his mother he would be taking the first carriage ride home. He needn't grace the

prestigious halls of Camelot ever again.

The was a knocking on his door.

"..."

Another knock.

"Go away Gaius."

"Merlin, will you come out, I need to speak to you."

After several moments of silence, Merlin slowly opened the door.

His uncle was looking at the abashed boy, his eyebrow arched unimpressed, "I see the doors around here are working normally now. I just got off the phone with the

headmaster-not a word Merlin. I've managed to pull a couple of strings for you. He's agreed to take back the expulsion, but you will have to face a greater

punishment. You're expected back to Camelot bright and early tomorrow morning."

Merlin felt himself begin to brood, not saying a word to Gaius.

"Don't give me that look Merlin, you've been given another chance graciously by Uther, if you say anything to anyone it should be "thank you."

"I'm not thanking that prat."

"I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is for you to face this simple punishment and give this a try, Merlin. It's what your mother has been working so very hard for

you, a better life. One without magic."

Guilt ebbed away at the brood,

"I'm sorry Gaius. I know you didn't have take me in. Thank you."

The older man nodded in relief, "That's a good boy, thank you. Now, if you will, clean up this mess in your room Merlin, it's as if wild dogs came through here."

Merlin's eyes glittered and he grinned, "There were so many of them, I didn't know how to stop it from happening-" he dodged a dirty boot.

The boy flopped down on his bed, watching as the room cleaned itself.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

That is until he had to face that prat again...and then everyday for the rest of the whole year.

"I'm going to bloody kill Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

Author Notes: After watching Eleven's psychic temper tantrum in Stranger Things I thought it would be fun to see how Gaius might handle a angry adolescent warlock living under his roof. More to follow, I'm messing around with another chapter already. We'll see how it goes. (Also, I barely scanned this to edit before I posted it, so if you see a mistake that bothers you, let me know.)


End file.
